


happy accidents

by tsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming In Pants, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Underwear Sniffing, Underwear Theft, coming in pants (that aren’t your own), mentions of tsukishima freeballing so the shorts practically are underwear, not really underwear but same deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkishine/pseuds/tsukkishine
Summary: yamaguchi accidentally takes tsukishimas practice shorts home and in a haze of lust ends up jacking off while sniffing them and then cumming into them before returning them :)super self indulgent yamatsukki porn again and not beta read
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	happy accidents

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know if it came across but i really love the idea of yamz being turned on by tsukki being mean or disgusted in him, like imagining tsukkis cold stare and insults as he watches yamaguchi pathetically tug at his cock while he moans into the taller boys shorts held against his face is so cute to me

it was an accident really. he’d somehow managed to grab his friends shorts as well as his own while getting changed after practice. he didn’t even realise until kei had asked him to check his bag as he couldn’t find them and sure enough, there they were, in yamaguchis bag. it’s embarassing how the first the first thing yamaguchi did, after texting his friend 100 apologies and promising he’d return them tomorrow, was try them on. the shorts that usually reached mid thigh on kei reached just at the knee on the shorter boy and something about it spread warmth in his chest. 

the shorts felt soft too, softer than his own despite them being practically the same apart from size, maybe it was the fabric softener the tsukishima family used, maybe it was just because they were kei’s and it was making him hyperaware of the feeling of them sliding against his own skin. they smelt like kei as well, his regular deodorant and fresh sheet smell but also slightly musky from the sweat that had no doubt built up on kei during practice. 

it was excruciatingly embarrassing that he was so happy trying on his friends sweaty practice clothes. it was even more embarassing what he did next though. 

he had taken the shorts off and put them back in the bag, usually he’d wash them as a sorry for accidentally taking them home but he was too tired and just hoped kei wouldn’t be able to tell he had worn them. he’d never live it down. and that was it, yamaguchi got back into his own sweats and went to sleep.

here’s where it gets embarrassing.

it’s 2 am and yamaguchi’s gasping, he’d just woken up from a dream filled with blurred images of blonde hair, glasses and long limbs. it wasn’t the first time and he knew exactly what it was but he’d rather not think about it anymore, especially since he’s achingly hard against his sweats now, his blanket slightly tented and he groans. 

fuck. 

usually he’d just get off and go back to sleep but for some reason tonight his hand just wasn’t enough, god he was so hard and so frustrated, the drag of his hand feeling too rough and he’s so desperate for release he could cry. in true desperation he didn’t even think about what he was doing as he reached into his bag and pulled out the shorts he had accidentally taken home that day. they were so soft against his hand and the light smell coming from them was enough to make yamaguchi’s mind go completely blank as he raised the fabric to his nose for a deeper inhale. 

dear fucking god. 

he’d never done anything like this before but he wished he had sooner as he pressed his face deeper into the fabric. like this he could smell kei’s scent as if he was right next to him. in all honesty it was kind of gross as they still smelt like sweat, but it was so distinctly tsukishima kei that yamaguchi couldn’t even care as he wrapped the hand not holding the shorts back around his dick. fuck. his pace was tentative as the small part of his brain not currently clogged by lust and the slight smell of musk questioned if he really wanted to be the kind of creep that got off to sniffing his friends shorts. but as he inhaled deeper the scent practically on his tongue now he realised. yes, he really fucking did. 

something about it was so dirty, thinking of how kei would never know what he’d done, and if he did how disgusted he’d be, probably cussing at yamaguchi for being so unable to control himself , humping against his hand desperately like a dog to the scent of his best friends junk. he’s thinking about how many times he’d seen his friend in this exact pair of shorts, at practice, sometimes at home when he was just lazing around, sometimes when they went out and he couldn’t be bothered to find anything else. he also remembered how kei admitted to him once that sometimes he likes to freeball in them when he’s home alone as the fabric doesn’t chafe his dick like some of his boxers do. 

he feels stupid at the sting of jealousy that crawls up his spine knowing these shorts have been closer to his best friends dick than he’ll ever be but it’s ignored as soon as he thrusts against his hand particularly hard, letting out a soft whine into the fabric. 

he’s getting closer now and it’s like he can’t get enough, he’s practically gasping now, inhaling as much of the heady scent as he can, trying to drown himself in it as his hand moves faster against himself, twisting on the upstroke, the precum now steadily leaking out of his cock giving the slide of his hand a wet slapping sound. 

it’s too much, images of his friend are flashing behind his lids as his eyes roll back, him wearing these shorts for practice, him wearing nothing BUT these shorts as he lays against yamaguchi’s bed, his usual smirk slightly meaner as he stares up at the shorter boy, these shorts hitting the floor as kei tugs them down before pushing yamaguchi to his knees and telling him to suck, these shorts slowly growing sticky as kei sits in his lap fucking himself desperately against the smaller boys thigh. 

it’s too much, there’s stars behind his eyes as his head lolls back against his head board, his fingers grip against his cock now is almost painful and he takes one last inhale against the crotch of the shorts before he’s climaxing. he doesn’t even think about what he’s doing as he quickly shoves the fabric against the head of his twitching cock to catch all his cum, not wanting a mess on his sheets and he’s got a sloppy smile as he watches the fabric slowly soak with it. if he hadn’t just came his brains out he’d probably be hard again at the thought of how he’d just came all over his friends shorts but he’s so tired and can barely throw the now sticky shorts to the floor before he falls asleep, completely satiated. 

in the morning he’s running so late for practice he doesn’t even remember the events of the previous night as he reaches for the shorts on the floor before shoving them into his bag along with own and heads out the door.

he still hasn’t remembered by the time he hands the scrunched up shorts to kei with a smile on his face, turning around to head to go change himself. 

then it happens. 

“hey yamaguchi uh... did something happen to my shorts?” 

fuck. so much for kei never finding out.


End file.
